Adventure Time: Time Loop
by MemeroseAT
Summary: Ever heard of the term 'time will repeat itself? Now take that term literally and that is what happens in this story. Follow Finn, Flame Princess, Marceline, and the Ice King as they recount their past lives with each other and remember the highs... And the lows. (Story by SirDamn)
1. Chapter 1-Old Regrets

**Chapter 1 - Old regrets**

Finn's P.O.V

Running, that was the only thing keeping me alive at the moment, my legs pushing me off the ground. All around me stood abandoned buildings, left in ruin for years due to the mushroom war. My legs were aching from running so long.

I looked behind my back to find around fifteen goo monsters, chasing me sluggishly, toxic goo pouring out of their eye sockets. As I was looking behind me, I ran into the side of a massive truck that was blocking the road, and stood, dazed and disoriented. While I stood there aimlessly, the goo monsters have gained much more ground. Before they could grab at me, I swiftly turned and ran down the road, the monsters continued chasing me. Unfortunately, the road led me to a dead end alley way.

I panicked, looking around to find a red Sudan with one open window. I ran towards the car and reached in for the handle, opening the car door. I entered hastily, locking the doors and rolling up the windows. Hope started to fill me in the silence for a few seconds, before the pounding and the moaning started, my hope completely diminished. I searched around the car to find a pencil and a small piece of paper under my car seat.

Through all the windows, I knew there was no hope. What felt like hundreds of goo monsters surrounded the car, moaning and pounding and banging against the car metal, the ooze of their corrosive goo slowly melting the glass away. I picked up the pencil and paper and began to write.

' _Dear friends_ ,' I thought, about to write the first sentence. I hesitated for a moment.

' _Dear accomplices_ , being trapped and surrounded by monsters in a car, writing my will was the last thing I thought I'd ever do,' I wrote on the piece of paper frantically as the goo monsters pounded against the windows, the only protection I had left. A crack in the glass started to appear.

' _First of all, I would like to apologize to Simon and Marcy_ ,' I continued, the banging becoming louder. ' _I'm sorry I couldn't save Simon from the crown, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Marceline, from all the evil in this world_ ,' I stopped writing and thought about what I would want to say next, the crack in the glass enlarging, but the thought of it made me have tears gradually streaming down my face.

' _And I'm sorry for betraying you, Phoebe._ '

I stopped writing, trying to keep myself together, 'i _t is no excuse, but I am ashamed of what I did, and if you find this note, believe me when I say I'm so sorry for what I've done_.' Once I finished writing, the glass had finally shattered, and with a last stroke, I wrote,' _Signed, Finn Mertens_.'

I took my last seconds of life looking up at the cloud-grey sky while being pulled out of the car, when a sudden loud explosion was heard from a distance. A green, hellish, mushroom shaped cloud emerged into the sky.

"Oh glob..." I whispered before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - It Begins

Chapter 2 - It Begins

Finn's P.O.V

Bolting straight up, I woke up from a weird nightmare. I sat there in my sleeping bag with my hand over my head, thinking about the nightmare.

"Wow!" I quavered. "That was a weird dream," I looked around and noticed an empty drawer of the cabinet. Jake doesn't normally wake up this early. Weird.

I got out of my sleeping bag and got dressed. I crawled to the edge of the flooring and peeked down into the living room. The room was filled with silence, and the putrid smell of burnt bacon pancakes. Jake would never leave his bacon pancakes, even if the Ice King came through the window.

I grabbed my sword and decided to look around the house. I jumped down into the living room and found a holographic board and a deck of cards laid clumsily on the wooden floor; they were corn cards. I searched the house and couldn't find a soul, even after searching the garage. It was all silence and isolation, until I heard a scream so piercing it went straight through my ears. However, the scream was familiar…

Flame Princess.

I ran towards the scream only to see things that stopped me in my tracks. The goo monsters; I saw them in my dream. There she was, dazzling and beautiful, her flames glowing bright. She was surrounded, shooting flames at the monsters that were approaching her and wiping the floor with them, but there were too many! The goo monsters had jumped on her, stopping her from attacking and allowing more and more goo monsters to gather. That's when I snapped out of my affectional state of mind and charged at the monsters, slicing through them cleanly. I slice a goo monster's arm clean off as it tried to grab at Flame Princess, her flames weakening under the slime. I cut through the entire wave of goo monsters, but more kept coming in the distance.

I grabbed Flame Princess by the hand and ran towards the Tree Fort, slammed the door, and shoved a near-by cabinet against the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked Flame Princess with a worried expression, and came closer to her aid. Her flames had dimmed and she felt lukewarm. And then I remember the night we met. No. I shook the memory out of my head. I remembered how she was delicate yet strong at the same time. I admired that about her. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm okay," Flame Princess assured weakly, her flames gradually brightening. "Thanks, I would have been a pile of goo if you hadn't come along," she joked, smiling.

"Yeah, no problem," I responded, mused as I looked out the window to see hundreds of goo monsters coming from the horizon. "Any idea what the flip is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Flame Princess stammered. "I woke up this morning and everyone was gone!" she informed with a rushed voice.

"Me too!" Finn added. "I couldn't find Jake or Bmo this morning." Just then, a pungent odor filled the air, with a startling bang and crack of glass. A goo monster was mysteriously thrown against the window pain, sliding down, leaving trails of slime.

"Listen up, you dead scum, I'm gonna send you back to the spewing junk hole you came from!" I knew that voice better than my own home. It was Marceline, the thousand year-old vampire, holding an umbrella in one hand and swinging her bass at the goo monsters… well, technically it was a guitar made out of a battle axe, but that doesn't count.

Marceline cleaved through the horde, gradually losing balance as she swung her ax with one hand. A goo monster suddenly came from behind her and knocked her umbrella down. She hissed as the sun broiled her white skin. She looked down for her umbrella, but it had already been drowned in slime. She floated to the Tree Fort's front door, slamming her fist as every second agonized her.

"Finn, let me in!" Marceline yelled, pounding harder. "The sun's gonna fry me up! Finn, come on!" I quickly acted, running over towards the door. I attempted to push the cabinet over, but it wouldn't budge.

"Flame Princess, a little help?" I panicked as I pushed as hard as I could. Flame Princess nodded and came over. We both pushed against the cabinet until it finally fell over. I looked through the front door window. The monster's are approaching. I swiftly opened the door and let Marceline in. She panted in relief as she lay on the nearest couch, her skin blisters gradually disappearing.

"Did you have to make such an entrance, Marceline?" I asked, heaving and puffing.

"Hey, don't blame me! Those things came looking for a fight, so I gave it to them," Marceline stated, crossing her arms.

"Anyways," I continued. "It's seems that we are the only ones in Ooo, and the others have been turned into… 'those'," I informed, pointing at the goo monsters banging against the windows.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Marceline commented, getting up off the couch, resting her bass ax on her shoulder.

"So what do we do, Finn?" Flame Princess asked, staring at me, hopelessness in her eyes. I began to think. The safest place was either the Candy Kingdom or Lumpy Space, but then we don't have the password, and if that world was good infested, it would be problematic.

"Alright, we have to go to Princess Bubblegum's castle, it's the safest place we've got!" I advised, grabbing my sword still covered in slime. "Any objections?" I asked, looking towards the vampire and flame incarnate.

"Na," Marceline shrugged.

"Nope," Flame Princess smiled.

"Well then it's settled," I announced, grinning. "LET'S GO!" I screamed in determination, walking towards the door, only to absentmindedly smack myself onto the cabinet that was still blocking the door.

"Um, after we move the cabinet?" Flame Princess remarked quietly, Marceline trying to repress her laughter.

"Yeah, let's do that," I approved, giving a slight glare to Marceline. I got up and slowly moved the cabinet with Flame Princess, it's legs grinding against the wooden floorboards, and Marceline floating in the background, still trying to suppress her laughter as she grabbed a fragile umbrella from a gold pile.

Once we moved the cabinet, I was ready. I gripped my sword handle, readied myself and charged, giving out my ultimate battle cry, kicking the door, slashing every monster in our way, Flame Princess shooting flames, and Marceline cleaving through the horde with her mighty bass ax as they stayed close to me.

Free from the goo monsters, we walked calmly through the Cotton Candy Forest, tired from the fighting and relieved it was over. They began heading for the Candy Kingdom. What they don't know is that it wasn't over.

That everything will go wrong.


End file.
